5 Ways Chapter 637 Could Go
by WDW
Summary: What it says on the tin, basically. [Chapter 636 Spoilers]


**Rating: **T

**Summary: **5 things that might happen after Chapter 636.

* * *

1.

Minato Namikaze was shocked.

This was a rare occurrence. He was, after all, a Hokage who had sacrificed both his and his wife's lives in order to seal away a rampaging fox demon who had been released due to a combination of his wife's pregnancy and the manipulations of a strange intangible masked man. He was also currently the product of Edo Tensei, which basically meant that he was a zombie. And, to make things even weirder, he was fighting against a resurrected Madara Uchiha and his tailed beast along with three of his fellow zombie Hokage.

He _knew_ weird. But when his seventeen years dead former student fell out of an interdimensional portal in front of him, complete with a fatal wound and strange costume... well, that just broke his brain a little bit.

And that was _before_ said resurrected Madara Uchiha made a seal and Obito's entire side turned pitch black with chakra rods jutting out.

Minato had no idea what was happening, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good, if Obito's screams were any indication. Most everyone else stood not moving, simply staring on in shock.

A flurry of thoughts flew through his head. It was obvious that there was something off about his student, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Obito had _something _to do with that masked man who he had fought against the night he died. But Madara was his enemy, and it was clear that whatever he was forcing Obito into doing, it was going to aid in some way. On one hand, he could eliminate an enemy, but at the cost of making the other stronger in some way. On the other, he would still have two enemies on his hands, but save a life.

...It was an easy decision. No matter what, Obito was still _his_ student. He might have an idea of what was going on - and what an unsettling one it was - but he wanted to hear it from _Obito_. And, depending on what he heard, _he_ would be the one to deal with his wayward student. Not Madara Uchiha. Besides, it didn't look like Obito could put up much of a fight.

Minato Namikaze breathed out, formed seals, and leaped forward.

* * *

2.

Kakashi hissed in pain as Obito swirled away. No, he didn't have time to waste here. His former teammate looked on the brink of death, and he did _not_ want to know what would happen to Obito's dimension if he was no longer around to sustain it.

He braced himself as he got up, opened his Sharingan, and concentrated his meager chakra reserves. No use. He groaned as he fit the ground again, depleted of strength.

He couldn't give up now. His students were waiting for him. His village needed him. _His_ Obito was counting on him to get rid of _him_, the hateful creature who paraded around in his skin. The future of the shinobi world rested in his hands. He could not afford to falter.

And so, Kakashi tried again, and found himself falling onto rocky ground. The impact jarred his wounds, making him gasp aloud.

"Another one?" Came Madara Uchiha's cold voice. "Ah. So he had failed in even that. No matter."

Someone was screaming - someone with an incredibly familiar voice. _Obito. _Kakashi lifted his head.

Naruto, Madara, and... another Naruto? _No_, he realized with a start, _Sensei! _But how - He shook his head. Kakashi didn't have time for that. He looked toward the source of the screaming, only to see a grotesque form, completely black on one half, and twisted in the throes of agony. It was Obito, his hands formed into some sort of seal in front of him.

Kakashi wasn't called a genius for nothing. Whatever was happening... didn't mean anything good for the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had to stop whatever technique Obito was using, and fast.

There was only one thing he could do. He lifted his arm slowly, gritted his teeth, and prepared the seals for Chidori. He had never used that particular technique of his so many times in such a short amount of time, but this was not the time to hesitate.

For the shinobi world, for Naruto, for the memory of his beloved team... Obito Uchiha had to die.

* * *

3.

The technique was complete. The battlefield was silent as Obito's empty husk hit the ground.

"_What,_" growled Madara Uchiha, eyes furious - and just as white on black as before, "is the meaning of _this_."

Naruto stared at him dumbly. Madara was still an Edo Tensei zombie, just as dead as before - which also meant he couldn't make himself the Juubi jinchuriki after all.

But - But the technique was completed! The resurrection technique, the one that only Rinnegan users could use - and there _were_ no more Rinnegan users, were there?

He grinned in triumph. Madara had just lost any chance he had to complete his plan, to put the entire world under his genjutsu. Yeah, he was still an immortal zombie - but even if they hadn't won _yet_, Madara had already lost.

"Come on, everyone!" Naruto shouted, "let's kick Madara's ass!"

But still, he wondered. If Madara hadn't been the one resurrected... who had? What kind of person would Obito Uchiha, mass murderer and criminal, sacrifice his life to bring back to life?

Many miles away, in the rebuilt Konohagakure, a young girl cried. She was covered in dirt and her fingers were bloodied, covered in splinters and worn almost to the bone. Digging through six feet of dirt wasn't easy. Neither was coming back to life after distinctly remembering dying - an incredibly painful death, at that.

She had checked for the seal, only to find none. Her village was safe - she couldn't hurt it now. The Sanbi was gone, hopefully forever.

Maybe crying wasn't the most logical thing to do. She should be looking for help, to explain her situation before someone found her, to get some sort of medical attention. But right now, it felt like crying was the only thing she _could_ do. She cried for her team, for her boys - for Obito, who had died alone under all that rock, for Kakashi, who had to live with the guilt of his teammate's deaths for the rest of his life, for her village. But most of all, she cried for herself.

She didn't know how much time had passed when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright over -" A pause. "Oh, kami."

They asked her for her name at the hospital. She smiled, a strange disconnect with her tear stained face. "My name is Rin. Rin Nohara," she said, "and I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

4.

Obito's screaming turned into maniacal laughter. "Y-You really thought I didn't know what you would do, _Madara_?" He shouted, eyes blazing with intensity. "I've _planned _for this for _years_. I _know_ you, Madara!" His hands shaped themselves into a different seal.

The elder Uchiha's eyes widened. "No, _you -_" He lunged toward his protege, but it was too late. Obito grinned a deranged grin. "I saw your betrayal coming from miles away. I wonder if you saw _mine_?"

There was a loud roaring sound. Sakura covered her ears and eyes - she had a feeling that this wasn't something she wanted to see. And then, after what seemed like hours, it stopped.

"Hn," came Obito's voice. "This power..."

She opened her eyes. The looming shape of the Juubi was gone. An eerie silence prevailed on the battlefield. Madara had a look of utter rage on his cracked face. "You fool," he growled, "do you have _any_ idea what you've _done_?"

"I know _exactly_ what I've done," the younger Uchiha replied. His fatal wounds were gone, disappeared without a trace. Even his scars were gone, his face symmetrical once again. The half of his body was no longer black. "I've sealed the Juubi."

"Into _yourself," _ Madara hissed.

"And? Did you really think I would trust it in your hands?" He smirked.

"...Obito?" Minato Namikaze stared at the man in shock. Oh right, Sakura remembered, Obito must have been his old student, seeing how Kakashi had been on his team. "How are you alive?"

The man's expression was unreadable. "...Sensei. I did not expect you to have been brought back so soon. No matter. You'll be a witness to the creation of my perfect world." His expression changed. "But you... You have no place in my perfect world, _Madara_."

Concentrated chakra glowed in his hand. "And now, I finally have the opportunity to remove you from it."

* * *

5.

Madara took in his first natural breath in decades. "_Finally_," he purred.

His eyes were dark, but otherwise normal. White, cracked skin returned to a pale, but human pallor. He flexed his fingers and smiled to himself, seemingly oblivious to the mangled corpse of his ally lying a short distance away.

"Y-You killed him," Naruto managed, "you used him."

"Yes, I did. The brat wasn't of any use any longer." He raised an eyebrow. "He was your enemy. Why are you so concerned?"

The blonde clenched his fists. "He might have been my enemy, but he was on your side and you _betrayed _him."

"...So?"

Naruto's eyes blazed with anger. "...You're going down, you bastard." He gritted his teeth. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 636 hit me right in the feels. **

**I have a feeling that Kishi's going to go with #5. As usual, please R&R!**


End file.
